An Active Matrix Organic Light Emitting Diode (AMOLED) display panel has advantages such as self-luminescence, low power consumption, fast response speed, high contrast ratio and wide visual angle, and thus has a wide application prospect in the field of display technologies.
However, in the related art, when the AMOLED display panel displays an image and a portion of pixel regions in the AMOLED display panel illuminate, a strong leakage current is generated between the illuminating pixel region and a non-illuminating pixel region adjacent to the illuminating pixel region and causes the non-illuminating pixel region to illuminate slightly, thereby decreasing quality of the image displayed by the display panel.